


Bed and Breakfast

by sapphirexdaze



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, F/F, Face-Fucking, Girl Penis, Knotting, Morning Sex, My titles get worse and worse the more I post on this site lol, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, Sorry y'all I've had this on my filthy mind for a while, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf!reader, Witch Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirexdaze/pseuds/sapphirexdaze
Summary: The witch and her wolf lover have a bit of morning fun after a long, wild night.





	Bed and Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I remembered the Tumblr URL, but this idea was based on a blog that wrote a few Witch Mercy and Werewolf reader fics. (It's my first A/B/O fic, so be nice.)  
> Also, sorry not sorry for my dirty mind, oops.

Waking up from a deep slumber, you immediately felt sore, the events of the previous night still having an effect on your body. You groaned but shifted in the bed, rolling onto your side. Your arm automatically reached for your significant other that would usually be resting right next to you. Instead, you grabbed onto nothing but parts of the sheets that didn’t cover your half naked body.

When you didn’t feel the witch laying beside you, you immediately shot up, panic coursing through your veins. Ever since you two got together, you’ve been a bit protective of her, especially since her existence alone was one that not many approved of. Even though you managed to live far off into the country, secluded from the rest of the world, danger still lurked around every corner.

Your senses kicked in once you rolled out from bed. You tried to get a hold of her scent, but you instead caught a whiff of what seemed to be bacon. The fragrance of eggs, tea, and coffee also mixed in, all of which of course led you to the kitchen.

Still on guard, your pupils constricted into slits, and you were ready to shift into your wolf form if needed. Your worries diminished however once you caught sight of your girlfriend, who was calmly cooking up breakfast. You let out a breath of relief before you snuck up on her, wrapping your arms around her waist as she scrambled some eggs.

“Good morning, puppy.” Angela said, not taking her eyes off the stove. “Took you long enough to come downstairs.”

“You can’t blame me for sleeping in,” You responded. “After last night, it shouldn’t be a surprise that I needed more time to rest.”

The witch turned slightly to kiss you on your cheek once the eggs were done. “Couldn’t keep up with me, I see.” She teased, turning the stove off. “A strong powerful alpha wolf like yourself having trouble keeping up with her omega? Such a shame.”

“Neither one of us are in heat, so of course I’m a bit more sluggish right now.” You pouted. “Plus, you’re a witch, Angie. You can easily enhance your stamina.”

“I can do the same for you, if you’d like.” She turned to fully face you, wrapping her arms around your shoulders. You were instantly drawn to her ocean blue eyes. “After we eat, that is.” She gave you a chaste kiss. “I figured I’d make you some breakfast to recharge after last night.”

Angela trailed a pale finger down your neck and along the crease in your chest, reminding you of your topless state. She traced her finger along a few scratches and bite marks she had given you, making you shudder a bit. Her finger then snaked lower, down your toned stomach and to your boxers. You would’ve remained calm down there had you not have taken note of the witch’s current state.

The blonde wore one of your flannels, leaving the buttons open to expose her breasts, which fit perfectly in her black and lacey bra. The only other thing she wore were boy shorts, leaving you to view her slim legs. There was little makeup on her face from yesterday that was a bit smeared, and her hair was in her usual ponytail, yet a bit messy. She still looked as gorgeous as ever, however.

Your clit throbbed, now feeling Angela toy with it. Two fingers rubbed against it through the fabric of your underwear, and a familiar burning sensation began to erupt from inside of you. A deep growl rumbled its way out your chest, and you panted a bit as your clit enlarged.

“Oh my,” your lover chuckled as she felt your now fully erect cock poked through your boxers, “seems like you can still go for a few more rounds, liebling. I guess breakfast will have to wait for a bit.”

Your cock twitched as Angela’s sultry and lust filled voice rang through your ears. She gently pushed you towards the counter so that you could lean against it, while she got down on her knees and began to tend to your erection.

Angela kissed and licked your cock through the fabric of your boxers, the garment now slowly becoming wet with her saliva. You groaned, your voice shaking a bit as shock waves of pleasure traveled throughout your body. She teased you, reaching up to make it seem like she would pull down the annoying piece of fabric, only to let go and have the hem slap against your waist.

As much as you yourself liked this kind of foreplay, the sight and feeling of the witch’s mouth wrapped around your length was something even more pleasing.

“Enough teasing, Mercy.” You semi-pleaded, your alpha voice making a presence.

Your omega visibly shook, the tone of your voice leaving a clear and positive effect on her. You could even smell her arousal, the beautiful scent of it growing with each passing second.

Your girlfriend finally stripped off your underwear, freeing your cock from its prison. She went to reach for it, only for you to refuse the use of her hands. Complying to your wishes, she instead took the tip of your head into her mouth, lapping at it with her tongue. She moaned when she tasted the salty but sweet taste of your precum. That, and your growls of pleasure encouraged her to suck on it, taking more of you in her mouth.

You moaned, voice a bit raspy, as you reached for the witch’s ponytail. You looked down and gently guided her, reminding her of who was in charge. Though, you still let her have some control. Even though Angela was skilled with her mouth and has taken your full-length numerous times, the fear of choking her was always stuck in the back of your mind.

Angela bobbed her head back and forth, making wet lewd sounds and maintaining eye contact with you as she sucked your cock, sometimes stopping to lick your shaft and to comment on how good you tasted. She started taking more of you, eventually reaching the base of your shaft. She held herself there for a moment, letting your tip reach the back of her throat, before she pulled back to breathe.

You whimpered at the loss of contact, only to moan again when she went back in for more. This time she kept her tongue out, slightly licking your pussy when she reached your base.

“Holy fuck.” You cried out, your hips jerking a bit and causing you to slightly thrust your cock against your omega’s throat.

Angela moaned when she felt you move inside her mouth, her arousal only becoming even stronger. When she pulled back again, she looked up at your dilated eyes.

“Do you want to fuck my mouth, baby?” She asked, her hot breath gliding along your tip.

“Do you want me to fuck your mouth?” You countered.

The witch nodded, desperation clear in her eyes. 

“I want to hear you say it.”

Angela whined. Your alpha voice alone did such wonders to her body, as you were the only being who she would willingly submit to your command. “I want you to fuck my mouth. I want you to fuck it like how you’d fuck my pussy.” She kissed your tip and moaned, sending vibrations along your shaft. “Please baby?”

Her pleas made your inner wolf wild and a rush of adrenaline coursed through you. “Then open wide and relax your throat for me.” You commanded before you roughly pulled the blonde forward, feeling the back of her throat once again. You thrusted yourself in and out of her mouth, the both of you moaning as you two found yourself engulfed with lust. 

“You’re too good at this, Angie.” You praised her, more growls emitting out your throat as you pumped your now saliva coated cock in and out of her mouth.

Angela moaned, looking up at you with her blue eyes. Her own arousal had become too much for her to ignore at this point. So, while you fucked her throat, she fucked herself with two fingers slowly pumping in and out of her soaked pussy.

“You look so good down on your knees too.” You tightened your grip on her hair. “Do you love taking my cock like this? Do you like it when I fuck your face?” You asked, alternating between letting your omega breathe and stuffing her mouth with your cock between questions.

Soon enough, your thrusts became more erratic. You shut your eyes closed as you focused on bringing yourself to your own release. Hearing the wet sounds that vibrated throughout the kitchen and your girlfriend’s pleasured whimpers drove you crazy, but you were careful not to allow your knot to form.

When you felt your orgasm creeping up on you, you stopped all motions, only to pull Angela forward to your base once more. You body quivered as you came in her mouth, the hot liquid smoothly going down her throat as the witch swallowed every single drop of your essence. 

Once you had calmed down, you released the blonde from your grip, a single pop sound rang in your ears as Angela pulled away from your cock. You opened your eyes and looked down to see a sly smirk on her face. She had also stopped touching herself.

“You taste amazing, hündchen.” She cooed, standing up to kiss the corner of your mouth. “Though, it looks like you could go another round.” She said as her hand cupped your still erect cock and stroked it. “Looks like I don’t need to cast any kind of spell on you after all.”

Your face flushed, but you still kept most of your composure. “Lean over the counter.” You commanded, forcing yourself off the counter to make room for the blonde.

Angela did as she was told and bent over, her arms supporting her by laying across the smooth surface top.

You were grateful that her boy shorts had been tossed aside while she sucked you off, so you wouldn’t have to strip off the garment yourself. You spread your lover’s plump cheeks apart and lined up your tip with her wet entrance. The witch gasped when she felt you push yourself into her, soon setting a steady rhythm. 

“Scheiße,” She cried out, tears of pleasure threatening to build up, “faster, please.” She begged.

“What was that?” You asked, feigning innocence. “I don’t think I heard you clearly.”

Angela whined, unsatisfied with the pace you were going at, and you only slowed down when she didn’t respond to your question.

“If you want something Angie, then you’re going to have to speak up. Do you want me to stop?”

She shook her head and turned back to look at you with desperation in her ocean eyes.

You smirked. “Then say it, loud and clear.” You ordered as you gave her ass a firm smack, pleased at her reaction. You rubbed the spot where you had smacked her, easing whatever slight pain she may be feeling. “Want me to go faster?” 

“Please.” She begged again.

You hummed, quickening your pace. It wasn’t enough for her though, and you knew it. She eyed you again, this time with a look of frustration as you refused to give her what she really wanted.

“Not enough?” You teased.

“No, and you know it’s not.” She whimpered. “Please baby, just fuck me.”

You bent over and kissed the back of her ear. You loved to see her get so worked up when things weren’t going her way. “I am fucking you.”

Angela groaned, propping herself up slightly to look you in your eyes. She reached up, one hand caressing your cheek. “(Y/N), please stop teasing me, and fuck me harder. I want to feel every inch of you.”

Another rumble in your chest, and before you knew it, you granted Angela her wish. Her head fell back at the sudden contact, and her hips jerked back to meet with yours, matching the fast pace you went at.

“Is that what you wanted?” Another slap and another moan. “You wanted your alpha to fuck you senseless like the omega you were, right? As if last night wasn’t enough for you.” You taunted, your voice unsteady as you felt your girlfriend’s walls tighten around your thick shaft.

Angela was unable to answer you verbally, too engulfed in the lust and pleasure you gave her. She instead nodded, her one hand seeking your face again, pulling you in for a passionate and heated kiss.

“You feel so good, baby.” She said, breaking your kiss and trying to keep herself as quiet as possible even though there was no one else around the premises but the two of you. “I love the way you feel inside of me. I love the way you fuck me.”

Her words sent a spark through your body, and you pumped yourself even harder inside of her. Every inch of you slid deep in and out of her, and you shifted your weight a bit in order to finally hit that sweet spot of hers.

When you did, your omega was unable to contain herself anymore. Her volume increased drastically as she bounced on your cock. It wasn’t long after that until she felt her orgasm creeping up on her.

You felt yours coming along too, and this time, you allowed your knot to form. Angela was fortunately on the pill, so you didn’t have to worry about a pregnancy scare.

“I want your knot.” The witch begged. “All of it, I want all of you inside of me.”

Without another word, you slowly pushed your fully formed knot inside of her. At that moment, Angela came, her walls clamping down around you as you stretched her open. Once locked in, you wildly thrusted your hips against her, bringing you to your climax as well.

When it was all said and done, you both collapsed against the counter. When Angela requested to turn in order to fully face you, you were careful not to hurt her, noting that you were still locked inside of her for a few hours at best.

Once your girlfriend was face to face with you, you found yourself chuckling. “You are something else, Angie.” You shook your head. “Seriously, where do you get all this energy from?”

Angela hummed, then briefly planted her lips on yours. “Like you pointed out earlier, I’m a witch, puppy.” Her arms reached to wrap around your neck, and she glanced over to the stove were the forgotten food was laying. “Now be a dear and pass me my tea? I could use some after everything we just did.”

You reached over to grab the mug, but frowned when you noticed it’s cold temperature. “Do you want me to warm it up? It’s kinda cold, and I know how you feel about cold tea.” You glanced at the rest of the food and the cup of coffee that you were positive was yours. “Maybe I should warm everything up.” You mumbled.

Angela quietly laughed, and your heart skipped a beat at the angelic sound. “You’re so picky. Though, I supposed it would be best to warm everything up.”

You nodded and encouraged your lover to hold onto you and rest while you did the work. After all, it’d only be fair since she did originally cook this meal for you.

“Afterwards,” Angela spoke again, tracing some kind of pattern on your bare shoulder, “we can rest for the remainder of the day.”

“Sounds good to me.” You agreed, eyeing a strip of lukewarm bacon that floated out from the plate it rested on. Knowing that your lover had enchanted it, you quickly took a bite out of it before it could make its way over to her, not that she really minded. “Finally tired out, I see.” You commented, a teasing smirk plastered on your face.

Your girlfriend gently slapped your shoulder, and you couldn’t help but to laugh at her antics.

After everything was warmed up and eaten, you two settled on the couch, lazing about for the rest of the day. When your knot had diminished, and your clit had returned to it’s normal size, you motioned for Angela to get up, only to realize that she had fallen asleep.

You shook your head, but genuinely smiled, allowing her to get as much rest as she could get, soon finding yourself falling asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> WHELP THAT HAPPENED.  
> Seriously though, hope you liked it.
> 
> I have like one more Overwatch fic in mind (D.Va with a female reader), but then I might shift and write a few K/DA fics (like a group chat fic and a few one shots), just to switch things up a bit.


End file.
